The Truth
by A Vegan in a Trench Coat
Summary: A story of a forbidden love between two people. Really rather pointless, but I find it amusing. Robin&Slade FOREVER!
1. Chapter 1

**__**

A/N: A lovely little spoof written to piss off a friend. Kari is in love with Robin. It sickens all my friends. I mean, c'mon! He's a cartoon character. This whole "Robin is gay and loves Slade" thing came from this one time, before I even started watching the show, I drew a picture of Robin and Slade holding hands, and it snowballed into this. Anyway, I thought I'd post it here, 'cause I think it turned out pretty good. Plus, it's a bit of payback for this story Kari wrote about me… and… Slade. Yeah. Sick. I like Slade, sure, but not like that. Oh, God, never like that. Anyway, now the whole world will know "The Truth"!

**__**

Disclaimer: Whenever Slade and Robin proclaim their love for each other, you'll know I own it. But, till then, I guess I'll have to settle with wishful writing.

Robin threw the doors to the factory open. _I know I saw Slade come in here…. _he thought as he peered into the dim lighting, seeing nothing except machinery. He was alone; the other Titans were scouring the city for Slade, all headed in different directions.

Robin had seen Slade jumping over roof tops, and followed him here. He couldn't explain why he was so… Well, obsessed with Slade. He just had to find him. It was instinct. Ever since he had first met him, he knew, just knew, he had to capture him. What then, he didn't know.

He heard soft laughter behind him. Spinning around, he saw the doors slowly swing closed. "Slade!" Robin hissed, narrowing his eyes as he dropped into a defensive crouch. "Show yourself!"

"Oh, Robin, I'll do more than that!" Slade laughed again, and a laser beam shot down at Robin, who rolled easily away.

"You'll have to do better than that, Slade!" Robin shouted, scanning the area as he pulled out his retractable staff. He heard Slade's laughing response and followed cautiously.

__

BANG! Robin fell on his back with a groan, his head ringing from Slade's blow to the head. He sat up, rubbing the bruise, when Slade's foot came out of nowhere and slammed into his chest, pinning him painfully to the ground.

"When will you ever learn, Robin?" Slade sighed, glaring down at him as he shook his head. "You could have been my student, my apprentice, but you threw that all away for your little friends. Not a word!" He ground his foot into Robin's chest harder, effectively silencing whatever he had been about to say. "I know you, Robin.You think that friends mean something- that your friends care about you. That they love you."

"How would you know if friends mean anything? You don't have any!" He snapped, grabbing Slade's foot and twisting as he shoved it. Slade lost his balance, staggering off Robin. Robin leapt up and grabbed his staff, swinging it at Slade. Slade grabbed the staff and shoved the butt into Robin's stomach.

Robin doubled over, and Slade brought the staff's end slamming into Robin's chin.

Robin staggered backward, stunned momentarily. Slade took this opportunity to land a flurry of agonizing blows, Robin yelping with each hit. Robin finally fell down, laying on his stomach, bleeding. He started to rise, but Slade kicked him in the ribs. Robin cried out in pain, and fell back down.

Slade knelt beside him, and placed his mouth next Robin's ear. "It doesn't have to be like this, Robin." He hissed quietly. "You have so much potential… This is such a waste. We could rule this city."

"You're wasting your breath!" Robin roared, leaping to his feet and swinging his fist at Slade's face.

But he was weak; too weak to fight. Slade grabbed Robin's speeding fist and twisted it behind his back. Robin groaned and winced in pain. "If that is how you want it…"

Slade threw Robin to the ground and picked up Robin's dropped staff. "Good night, Robin." He quipped, before slamming the staff into the side of Robin's already throbbing head.

Robin collapsed, darkness edging his vision. _What's going to happen to me…? _He thought, before everything went black.

****

A/N: Aw, man, I can't wait 'til I tell Kari I posted this! There are a few more chapter to this (it's quite short). REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:_ **Well, I was going to wait for a week before I updated (since this is already finished from a while ago), but I just can't disappoint my fans! Aaaaannnywaaaay….. I like this chapter, I think it turned out to be one of my better ones. Mostly because its kinda weird, but, oh well. Here you go. Shout outs at the bottom.**

: ****

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. At least, not yet…. Muahahahahaha…

Robin woke slowly. _Where am I?_ he thought groggily. He took his surroundings in: a softly lit room, with curtains parted to reveal the full moon. _I must have been out for a while…_ He was sitting in a high-backed chair; in front of him was a small table with a red tablecloth and another chair directly across from him. On the table were…. _Plates? This looks like a dinner table! This is too weird!_

He tried to leap to his feet, only to find that his legs were chained to the chair. He couldn't even stand, as the chains reached to his lap, effectively restricting his movement to a minimum. He tried to pull at the chains, but it did no good. He arms were free, but he could not break the thick restraints.

"It's no use, Robin." Slade through the door, carrying two candlesticks. "Those are designed to hold elephants. Let alone a boy your size." He placed one candle on either side of the table, and produced a box of matches. He lit the candles and disappeared around the corner, still talking. "No, I think it's safe to say that you're not going anywhere. I really was hoping we could be a little more civil about this, but…" He came back in the room, pushing a cart with several plates with the same metal plate covers one would see in a fancy restaurant. "I forebear."

"What are you doing?" Robin demanded, confused and slightly frightened. He cringed away from Slade a bit; he could manage fighting him, but this was getting creepy.

"Isn't it obvious, Robin?" Slade placed the biggest plate on the table and pulled off the cover, revealing a large roast chicken. Slade sat down across from Robin.

"You're insane!" Robin shouted, tugging again at the chains, to no avail.

"Maybe so." Slade replied slowly, resting his chin on his intertwined fingers as he gazed at Robin. "I must admit, falling for you may have been the biggest mistake of my life."

Robin stared, his mouth agape. "W-what?" Falling for him? _Slade_ falling for _him_!

"You heard me, Robin." He leaned closer. "And I know you feel the same way. Deep down."

Robin growled and tried to reached Slade. Slade grabbed his hands and held them between his own. "Robin, my love, look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel something- love- for me."

Robin gazed into Slade's eyes- well, eye- and found himself becoming lost in their depth. "I-I… I love you too Slade." He whispered without thinking. He stopped, slightly taken by his confession, but, looking back, it made _sense_ now! That was why he followed Slade so relentlessly! That was why Slade was always on his mind! He was in _love_ with him!

Slade was leaning dangerously close to Robin's face. Robin leaned forward to kiss him, when-

BANG!

"Robin?" Starfire called from outside the room. Robin looked over as the door swung open to reveal the Titans.

Robin looked back to where Slade had been sitting. But he was no where to be seen.

_**A/N:**_ **Ah, don't you just love cliffhangers? XD Shout outs:**

**Crash Slayer**: **My first reviewer! Ever! In any story! WEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Pretty in Scarlet: See? I updated! Yay me! I'm glad you like it. Robin and Slade are such a cute couple, _non_?

El Violinista: The first chapter actually scared the crap out my friend. She is blind to see the truth of Robin and Slade's love! Hence the title. Though it was originally "The Truth: Kari's Nightmare". But only my friends and I would get it, so...

**Congratulations! You all get m00fins.**


	3. Chapter 3

****

A/N: **This is so awesome! I most definitely was not expecting so many people to read and review. And no one's said it sucks! I can die happy. XP This contains a short reference to my demented little friend, you'll know it when you see it. Shout outs at the bottom, as always.**

****

Disclaimer: Do you really think that someone who owned the show would be writing /fan/ fiction?

"Robin? Are you alright?" Starfire asked as they walked out of the factory.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." He assured her, offering a half-hearted smile. In truth, he was thinking of Slade, and how he managed to disregard his feelings for him_. Must have been in denial… We do come from two different worlds… _he thought as he walked out towards his motorcycle. He paused.

"Guys? I'm gonna go for a ride. I'll be back later." He mounted the bike and put on his helmet.

"You sure, man? You probably shouldn't go after Slade this soon. You've gotta be tired." Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah. That crazed fan of yours has been calling and sending you flowers and stuff." Cyborg added.

"It's getting really creepy. Even for me." Raven put in.

_Must be Kari… God she needs a hobby… _Robin sighed and shook his head. "I'll deal with her later. And I'm just going for a ride. I need to think." With that, he started the bike and sped off in the direction of the beach.

Robin had parked his bike at the pier and walked to a secluded part on the sandy stretch of beach. The soft sound of waves hitting the shore began to lull him into a peaceful sleep as he sat with his back against a pillar holding the pier up when he realized he was not alone.

Slade sat down quietly beside Robin.

"How did you find me?" Robin asked softly after a long period of silence.

"I was watching you from a few buildings away. I followed you here."

They sat in silence for a long time, simply savoring the peace of being in each others' company. Gulls called into the air. Seals sitting on rocks jutting out of the sea bellowed to their comrades in the water.

"So…" Robin began hesitantly. "You know the Titans will be furious with this."

"I know." Slade replied. "But I don't care. All that matters to me now is you, Robin."

Robin slipped his hand into Slade's. They sat together in silence, holding hands.

"Robin!" Robin looked up, startled, and saw that the Titans had surrounded him and Slade.

Cyborg stared at the scene before him. "Uh… Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you holding hands with Slade?"

****

A/N: Weeee! More cliffhangers! Only one more chapter to go! I know, shortness (both this chapter and the whole story), but I think the story rounds itself out quite nicely. I feel obliged to give you a warning: The last chapter is kinda dark/angst-y. Not too bad, but, it is what got it the T rating.

Shout outs:

RuledbySecrecy: Glad I could brainwash- I mean, enlighten, someone to the Truth. XD

Crash Slayer: -demented giggling-Yay, repeat reviewer!

Angelic jenny: HOMOPHOBE! Lol, I jest, I jest.

Pretty in Scarlet: Thankee much. I know, I don't know why I didn't have them kiss. Maybe in a different fic… -evil laughter-

You guys kick majorarse.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: LAST CHAPTER! WEEEE! Just a brief warning: this chapter is rather dark and angst-y. Though I find it hysterically funny. Looking back over this, I realized that it's all terribly out of character. Oh well. XD

Disclaimer: Do I /look/ like I own Teen Titans?

"Uh….Uh….." Robin stammered.

"Slade must have brainwashed him!" Cyborg immediately decided.

"No, guys, really-"

"Don't worry Robin, we know you would never-" Beast Boy began, but was cut off by Slade.

"No, Titans! You need to understand something. Robin and I are in love." Slade proclaimed proudly.

"Yeah, guys, I know this sounds crazy, but I love him." Robin confessed, gazing lovingly at Slade. "I'm not brainwashed."

There was a long pause, then the Titans charged forward. Raven quickly used that black crap to hold Robin back while the others attacked Slade. Slade could have killed some of them, but he did not want to harm friends of Robin. But Slade would not allow them to capture him.

Robin, meanwhile, was struggling violently to escape and help Slade. "Guys, stop! I'm not brainwashed, I LOVE HIM!" He shouted desperately.

"No, you don't Robin. When you look back on this, you'll thank us." Raven assured him.

"We can't take him alive, guys!" Cyborg called, taking aim with his mega-blasting arm.

"_NOOOOOOO!_"Robin screamed at the top of his lungs.

Things seemed to move in slow motion as Slade realized that Cyborg was preparing a killing blow, as Robin finally escaped Raven's grasp, and as the mega blast was fired straight at him. The explosion was huge. The ground shook. The dust cleared, showing a huge crater where Slade had been standing.

Robin, tears streaking his face, ran to where Slade lay. "S-S-Slade? A-are you alright?" He stammered tearfully.

Slade seemed to smile wistfully. "No, my love. My time has come." Robin gripped Slade's hand tightly.

"No! You can't die!" A fresh wave of tears streamed down Robin's face.

Slade coughed slightly, blood trickling down his face. "Yes. I think you'll find that I can." He gazed lovingly into Robin's eyes. "Don't cry, my love, my Robin. Someday, we'll see each other again. Someday…." But he never finished. The life vanished from his eye as it slowly closed, and his hand went limp.

Robin collapse onto Slade's chest, sobbing hysterically as the Titans watched, dumbfounded.

-----

"Robin?" Starfire knocked cautiously on his door. Ever since they had come back to the Tower six hours ago, he had not emerged from his quarters. "Are you alright?" She entered slowly. When Robin did not still say anything, she examined the room, searching for him. Then she noticed a note on his bed, which read as follows:

_To my friends:_

_When you saw Slade and I at the beach, you automatically assumed that Slade had tricked me. But it was I who was tricking myself. The reason I was so obsessed with Slade was because I had fallen in love with him. Deeply, passionately in love. But none of you could accept that. I will give you the benefit of the doubt in this, that you were acting on my behalf. I don't think you meant to kill my love, and if only you had known… But my point is that you mustn't blame yourself for what I am about to do._

-----

Robin stood at the edge of the roof of the T Tower. _Hopefully they will finally understand from what is written in that note…._ He thought grimly, as he gazed down at the rock-strewn ground with bloodshot eyes. _Not that that matters any more… Nothing matters anymore._

-----

Starfire's eyes began to fill with tears.

_This is the only way. I feel dead inside. My true love is gone forever. I have nothing to live for anymore. I do hope you will understand and forgive me. But somehow, I don't think you will be able to accept that Slade and I were in love. **Are** in love. Not even death can keep us apart._

_Robin_

-----

Robin gazed at the hard ground so far below him for a moment. Then, suddenly, pushed himself off the edge. _I'm coming, my love! I'm coming…_

A/N: That's all folks! Hope I didn't disappoint anyone. -chews nails- Farewell for now!

Shout outs:

Crash Slayer: … Oh-kay then. Put your hands behind your head and step away from the sugar.

Pretty in Scarlet: Yes. I'm evil. Muahahaha.

El Violinista: OMG, you should have been there when I told my friend what you said. This is our little AIM chat (after I cleaned it up a bit):

Kari: GOD DAMN THAT FING AHOLE!

Kari: GOD DAMN HER!

Kari: DAMN

Kari: DAMN

Kari: DAMN

Kari: DAMN

Kari: DAMN

Kari!

Me: see? people agree with ME!

Kari: TELL THAT FING BITCH TO GET A FING LIFE!1

0.o She has anger issues, as you can see. There is more, but you get the picture.

Yay for everyone who read and reviewed my pointless little story. You guys kick ass.


End file.
